The present invention relates to an improved fishing line guide mounted on a fishing rod.
In the case where the fishing line is loosened, it has been liable to often tangle and twine on the fishing line guide mounted on the fishing rod. A means for preventing the fishing line from tangling, namely, an anti-tangling member has been known. For example, a protection line is extended on the upper part of a fishing line guide ring of a fishing line guide, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 2-31468, or an attaching member of a fishing line guide is configured in a linear and inclined form, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 56-19209.
However, in the former case, not only a means such as a fishhook clings to the protection line, but also the protection line inconveniently deteriorates flexibility of the fishing rod. Since, in both the above-mentioned methods, the width of the fishing line guide at a fishing rod attaching part is smaller than that (diameter) of the fishing line guide ring, when the fishing line engages with the narrow part, the tangling of the fishing line cannot be canceled.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,841 discloses another conventional fishing rod which is made in one piece of molded plastic so as to include the row of eyelets. However, since these eyelets are formed of plastic, they do not have enough strength to guide a fishing line during fishing. Further, the fishing line is likely to be in contact with the fishing rod particularly when the fishing rod is bend, to make the resistance therebetween be increased. Further, in a case where a longitudinal extending groove is provided in a fishing rod to form a fishing line guide path, the fishing rod itself is deteriorated to decrease its strength.